Destruction of Keoni's Treasures
Keoni Jameson, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and the others walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. "Master Obi-Wan, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Keoni asked curiously. "You'll see, young one. It's a surprise." Obi-Wan said with a smile. After they were all the way in the cottage, Anakin closed the door. Obi-Wan then pointed ahead. Keoni gasped in amazement. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Lilo Pelekai. "Guys, you're the best!" Keoni said happily as he gave them a hug. He then went over to Lilo's statue, examining it. "It looks just like her. It even has her eyes." He then smiled and said "Why, Lilo, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden!" He then laughed and spun around in joy, but then he stopped and gasped when he saw a shadowed King Maximus in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "King Maximus!" Keoni exclaimed in shock. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the others hid quickly. Delta-Two was a few feet behind King Maximus. The transformer had his head held down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I have kept my patience till up to now, Keoni!" King Maximus said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Keoni bit his lip and began to explain "But, King Maximus, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal Hawaiian girl from drowning?" King Maximus demanded. "Look, King Maximus, I had to!" Keoni argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Keoni, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Maximus scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Keoni exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" King Maximus cried. "You're as evil as Count Dooku! You don't even know Lilo!" Keoni snapped angrily. "Know her?! I don't have to know her! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" King Maximus shouted. That did it for Keoni, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "KING MAXIMUS, I LOVE HER!" he shouted with tears in his eyes. Upon realizing what he had said, Keoni gasped and covered his mouth. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the others gasped as well. King Maximus looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Keoni? She's a mortal! You're an immortal!" King Maximus shouted. "I don't care!" Keoni shouted. "So help me, Keoni, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I have no other choice but to do this!" King Maximus said menacingly as he took out his scepter. King Maximus' scepter glowed. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Delta-Two, and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Keoni's pleas, King Maximus destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on Lilo's statue. He pointed his scepter at it. "KING MAXIMUS, NO!" Keoni shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake